Avengers: Endgame (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimateFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2019 superhero sequel "Avengers: Endgame" Plot Twenty-three days after Drago Bludvist used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Vex rescues Kristoff and Naomi Turner from deep space and returns them to Earth, where they reunite with the remaining Avengers—Hiro Hamada, Jack Frost, Maui, GoGo Tomago and Wreck-It Ralph—and Nick Wilde. Locating Drago on an otherwise uninhabited planet, they plan to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse "the Snap", but Drago reveals he destroyed the Stones to prevent their further use. Enraged, Maui decapitates Drago. One year later, Marco Diaz escapes from the quantum realm. At the Avengers compound, he explains to GoGo and Jack that he experienced only five hours while trapped, instead of years. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel, the three ask Kristoff to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Drago's actions in the present. Kristoff refuses, thinking of his wife Anna, and daughter Sophie, but relents after thinking back to the death of Ted Wiggins. Kristoff and Hiro, who has since merged his intelligence with the Everest's strength, build a time machine. Hiro notes changing the past does not affect their present; any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Nick visit the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway—New Asgard—to recruit Maui, now overweight and drinking heavily, despondent over his failure to stop Drago. In Tokyo, GoGo recruits Dipper Pines, now a violent vigilante following Drago's disintegration of his girlfriend Pacifica Northwest. Hiro, Marco, Jack and Kristoff travel to New York City in 2012. Hiro visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces Yesss to give him the Time Stone. At Stark Tower, Jack retrieves the Mind Stone, but Kristoff and Marco's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails, allowing 2012 Hans to escape with it. Jack and Kristoff travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where Kristoff obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone and encounters his mentor, Roger Radcliffe, while Jack steals Brantley Particles from Sensei Brantley to use in returning to the present. Meanwhile, Nick and Maui travel to Asgard in 2013, extracting the Reality Stone from ??? and retrieving Maui's hammer, Mjolnir. Naomi and Ralph travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Gabe Nunez can. Ralph returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Naomi becomes incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Drago learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. He decides to rebuild the whole universe so no one will remember what he has done. 2014 Drago captures present Naomi and sends 2014 Naomi to the present in her place. Dipper and GoGo travel to Vormir in 2014, where the Soul Stone's keeper, Pitch Black, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. GoGo sacrifices herself, allowing Dipper to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers place the Stones into a gauntlet Kristoff has created. Hiro, the most resistant to the Stones' gamma radiation, is chosen to wield the gauntlet and reverses the disintegrations. Meanwhile, 2014 Naomi uses the time machine to transport 2014 Drago and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Avengers' compound looking for the Stones. Naomi convinces 2014 Princess Elena to betray Drago but fails to convince 2014 Naomi and is forced to kill her. Confronted by Kristoff, Maui, and a Mjolnir-wielding Jack, Drago outmatches them and summons his army from his warship. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the armies of Wakanda and Asgard to fight Drago and his army. Vex arrives and destroys Drago's warship, but Drago overpowers her and seizes the gauntlet. Kristoff steals the Stones and uses them to disintegrate Drago and his army, at the cost of his own life. Following Kristoff's funeral, Maui appoints Moana Waialiki as the new ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Jack returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original timelines and remains in the past to live with Elsa. In the present, an elderly Jack passes his shield and mantle on to Wasabi. Cast *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Kristoff (Frozen) *Bruce Banner - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Hulk - Everest (Abominable) *Thor - Maui (Moana) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Wreck-It Ralph *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Vex (Tangled: The Series) *Nubula - Naomi Turner (Elena of Avalor) *Okoye - Professor Granville (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Wong - Snotlout Jorgenson (How to Train Your Dragon) *Harold "Happy" Hogan - Soos Ramirez (Gravity Falls) *Rocket Raccoon - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Thanos - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Dr. Stephen Strange - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *T'Challa/Black Panther - Ryder (Frozen 2) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012)) *Gamora - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Star Butterfly and Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *James "Bucky" Barnes/White Wolf - Lieutenant Mattias (Frozen 2) *Loki - Hans (Frozen) *Mantis - Brenda (Smallfoot) *Drax the Destroyer - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) *Shuri - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Dr. Hank Pym - Sensei Brantley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Janet van Dyne - Mona (Regular Show) *Maria Hill - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Laura Barton - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Ebony Maw - Grimmel the Grisly (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Groot - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Gabe Nunez (Elena of Avalor) *Nick Fury - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Corvus Glaive - Chaghatao Khan (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Cull Obsidian - Ragnar the Rock (w/ Ivar the Whitless) (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Proxima Midnight - Griselda the Grievous (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) *Valkyrie - Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Frigga - Luna (Moana; OC) *Howard Stark - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatains (Animated)) *The Ancient One - Yesss (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Agent Margaret Carter - Elsa (Frozen) *May Parker - Ambassador Henrietta Selick (Incredibles 2) *Korg - Lord Demanitus (Tangled: The Series) *Ramonda - Willow (Tangled: The Series) *General Thaddeus Ross - Chief Cruz (Big Hero 6: The Series) *M'Baku - Krushauer (Incredibles 2) *Jasper Sitwell - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Brock Rumlow - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Ned Leeds - Fernando (Rio) *Alexander Pierce - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) *F.R.I.D.A.Y. - EVE (WALL-E) *Jack Rollins - Charles Muntz (Up) *Harley Keener - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Jane Foster - ??? *Edwin Jarvis - Sergeant Gerson (Big Hero 6) *Akihiko - Sir Lavabo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Morgan Stark - Sophie (Rise of the Guardians) *Cassie Lang - Madison Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil; OC) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Avengers: Endgame Spoofs Category:Marvel spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs